


Story about you

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Соитель [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, First Time, M/M, PWP, Sam-Centric, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Когда взрослые люди не видят причин, почему нет, то почему бы и нет?(Ничего не было мучительнее, чем придумывать этому тексту краткое описание и расставлять теги. Даже мучительнее, чем все это само по себе. If you know what I mean.)Как всегда, в качестве описания годится рецензия от лучшего друга: "Полковник такая цаца"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось бы много чего объяснить насчет этого горестного пейринга в моем сердце, но я не буду х)  
>  ~~Хуан объяснит все жестами~~ Надеюсь, текст все сам скажет.
> 
> Главное, что хотелось бы сказать - я не знаю, как в тегах проставить "сквернословие", но в общем оно там есть.
> 
> Ну одно только примечание - история про гондон почти реальна, и автор ею дорожит.

Перво-наперво почему полковника Роудса хотелось выебать - это потому что он бесил. Вряд ли, конечно, хотели его выебать совершенно все, кого он бесил, но Сэм был уверен, что хотя бы и в воспитательных целях - процентов семьдесят. А кто-то, может, и по зову души. Сэм, пусть не стремящийся в этом направлении излишне напрягаться, в целом мог отнести себя к обеим категориям.  
Подобного рода влечение похоже на человеческий эмбрион в полном цикле развития, как ни смешно. Завязывается сразу, но какое-то время его нельзя заметить, пока не сформируется в нечто определенное, способное о себе заявить.  
С момента знакомства они поняли, что не дадут друг другу жить спокойно. По той лишь причине, что из-за особенностей душевной анатомии не обладают способностью ходить задом и боком, то есть отступать и обходить, а значит будут бесконечно путаться и скрежетать рогами, встречаясь на прямой дороге. Вот отсюда и надо было отсчитывать, а не с того мига, когда очередной спор сблизил их лица, и Сэм понял, что сейчас, если не отодвинется, в качестве следующего аргумента укусит его за губу.  
Фоновое желание кого-нибудь чпокнуть так-то вообще не обязано выходить на первый план в повседневности, особенно когда помимо этого дел невпроворот. К разного рода генитальной акробатике (собственноизобретенная фраза в минуты особенного сарказменного угара) Сэм в силу молодости и характера вообще подходил философски. Как-то раз он в шутку делился со Стивом, не в последнюю очередь с целью добыть из него кривую улыбку, таящую в себе самые остатки его подзабытой старомодности, что мог бы идеально организовать свою половую жизнь таким примерно образом, если б можно было - повесил бы на причинное место табличку “милости просим”, а желающие пусть подтягиваются. А то уж очень лень за кем-то бегать коленками наружу.  
Парадокс полковника Роудса заключался в том, что в те периоды, когда он не бесил, не человек был, а золото. Хиханьки-хаханьки, юморочек. В редкий безмятежный вечер за бутылкой пива потрещать можно буквально о чем угодно: хочешь, про баскетбол, хочешь, про космические корабли, а можно про то, какие их лучшие друзья чокнутые долбоебы. В конечном счете, к этому скатывался любой разговор, с чего бы он ни начнись.  
Лучше этого были только байки, которые Роудс в неописуемых количествах, прямо горстями доставал из своей богатой биографии, да и рассказать их умел с задором, животики можно было надорвать, если к тому моменту еще войти в настроение (две-три бутылочки, и полковник вообще звезда стенд-апа, а ты знай получай удовольствие в кои-то веки, а то вечно все сам, все сам).  
Они так в итоге и стали при удобном случае зависать то в баре, то у Сэма в квартире, в шутку обзывая эти посиделки “Нерегулярные заседания черных подручных”, и баечек к случаю у Роудса было завались.  
\- Это было лето девяностого года, и мы занимались вся-кой хер-ней, - он со вкусом располовинил слова, мечтательно закатывая глаза к потолку. Сэм, в легкой алкогольной неге притонувший в мягкой спинке дивана, ощущал внутренним ухом поскрипывание подлокотника, от того, как устроившийся на нем полковник покачивал ногой. - У нас тогда пропал виноград, и мы решили ради эксперимента его сбродить, а вдруг получится. Подсобрали по углам мастерской говна и гаек, чего всегда в изобилии, и стали собирать бродильный аппарат по каким-то ублюдочным чертежам. Помимо прочего нам понадобилась резина на трубку, ну и какая у двоих студентов может быть резина под рукой? Да и то, если быть точным, гондон был мой, у этого дурака вечно ни черта не было, и я ему одалживал и их в том числе. В общем, Старк, как глава проекта, утвердил гондон, а я, как ответственный за расходники, отправился в ванную и давай его от смазки отмывать, Стою, значит, настирываю, да еще распеваю что-то под настроение, и тут чувствую кожей прямо, кто-то на меня смотрит. Поворачиваюсь, а в дверях Обадайя Стейн стоит, руки еще так скрестив. И чую я, что стоит он так уж давно, но до того ему интересно, что ни слова - ни слова не говорит! Я в ответ на него смотрю, продолжая, меж тем, постирывать. Не бросать же на полпути! И ничего не нашел лучше, чем сказать “Это для Тони вообще, это ему надо!”  
\- А-а, да бро-ось! Не сделал лучше! - Сэм хлопал по коленке, жмурился и всхлипывал от смеха, стукаясь о диванную спинку затылком. Пухлая спинка отзывалась каждый раз одышливым “пуфф”, проминаясь под его головой.  
Роудс, всегда ревностно отслеживающий реакцию на свои шуточки, смотрел на него с улыбкой, чуть прищурившись от удовольствия.  
\- Это как посмотреть. Ладно, пойду-ка я, - он глянул на часы и стал бочком сползать с подлокотника.  
\- Да ла-адно тебе! Куда? Рано еще, - Сэм так удачно взмахнул рукой, что цапнул его за запястье, вполне понимая, что жест этот можно было назвать и безрассудным, даже при условии предельно благодушного настроения полковника, по счастью, взглянувшего на это бесчинство лишь с несколько преувеличенным изумлением.  
\- Рано? - Роудс приподнял захваченную руку и слегка раздвинул его пальцы, чтобы проглядывал циферблат часов. - Десять вечера.  
\- Ну и что это, тебе семь лет? Позвони маме и скажи, что ты у Сэма. Или ты не маме должен позвонить?  
\- Да ты ж пьян, - Джеймс произнес это так, будто видел в этом нечто невероятно забавное. Да так и было, скорее всего.  
\- Самую малость. А вообще нет, ничего подобного, - Сэм, прикрыв глаза, поднял в воздух свободную руку, в которой еще была зажата полупустая бутылка, и выдвинул указательный палец. - Хочу еще историю. Еще одну.  
\- Ты бы сказал своей маме, что боишься ночевать один.  
\- Да пошел ты. Когда это я звал тебя ночевать?  
\- А после десяти приличным людям другого и не предлагают.  
\- Правда? Ничего подобного в жизни не слышал, - он слегка приподнял брови. - Ты много знаешь об этом.  
\- Больше, чем ты, вероятно.  
\- Никогда не пытался быть приличным.  
\- У тебя и не получится.  
\- Так ты останешься или нет?  
Он смотрел Роудсу в глаза и потому какое-то время не отсекал, что тянет его за руку, и рука тянется. Определенная стадия неконтролируемого падения в ебаную бездну включает в себя вот это - осознание того, что ты уже начал творить не поймешь чего и почти готов принять последствия этого, хотя на самом деле еще не совсем.  
Не совсем готов.  
Это та секунда, когда ты почти хочешь, чтобы ничего не получилось, последняя мысль перед шагом в звенящую высоту: “А нахрена я вообще сюда полез?”  
\- А я вот не пойму. Где, интересно знать, истории про тебя? Про что-нибудь совсем твое. Без “я и Тони Старк”. Я так, в сущности, ни одной и не слышал.  
\- Так и знал, что рано или поздно это дерьмо начнется. Диванная психология, - Роудс наморщил лоб, склонил голову предостерегающе. - Чтоб ты сразу знал, я тебе и трезвому не по зубам.  
\- Вот как? - а вот момент, когда повернуть оглобли уже невозможно. Момент, когда в тебе, значит, засомневались. Сэм всегда в подобных случаях ощущал уколы возбуждения где-то в лопатках, отчего поводил плечами, как бы разминаясь перед следующим поступком, который определит силу отдачи. Но вот нюанс, при всей авантюрности поступка, мало кто по мнению Сэма стоил того, чтоб его уламывать, и так уж вышло, что он хорошо улавливал и оценивал видимые и невидимые авансы взаимности. Вряд ли он разогнался бы до такого прыжка, если бы не было страховки. Если бы не чуял этого щекотливого сквознячка встречного импульса под его душным формализмом или дутым дружелюбием на этих подозрительно тет-а-тетных посиделках. - А ты мне на зуб еще и не попадал.  
\- Подавишься - не жалуйся, - сказал Роудс и накренился на подлокотнике, закончив это падающее движение поцелуем, или скорее продолжив. Целовался он на удивление прихотливо. На удивление ли? Сэм даже и не знал, чего ждал, никогда еще не целовался с полковниками, вдруг там у них есть на это дело какой-нибудь уставной образец, утвержденный министерством обороны, но уж точно не ожидал от него подобной кружавчатой французской развязности. Это постыдно завело его не как взрослого мужика, в общем, видавшего виды, а как тринадцатилетнего пацана, которого развратная подружка старшей сестры из озорства засосала на кухне.  
Чудовищно, все только началось, а ему уже надо было попуститься от мыслей об обстоятельствах, где патриот и стоик мог набраться таких экстравагантных поцелуйных ухваток.  
Впрочем, если отринуть юродство и лукавство веселья ради, ничего-то тут не было удивительного. Кто со Старком и Роудсом на общем канале связи сидел, тот вопросов на этот счет не имел. Даже при наличии неубедительно-кокетливых попыток последнего изобразить возмущение безобразными двусмыслицами.  
Повинуясь желанию сократить дистанцию и переменить уже инициативное положение полковника на его безопасной высоте, Сэм легко стянул его с этой мягкой жердочки себе на коленки. Странное чувство догнало вместе с приятной возможностью избыть наконец пустоту в руках - осознание, до чего он на самом деле маленький. Только облапив его вкруговую от боков к спине, он подивился этой подростковой мелкокостности, разбудившей дурацкую смешную мысль о том, что пространственное ощущение окружности пивной бутылочки в ладонях отличалось мало чем. Все шло в противоречие с натоптанной визуальной привычкой. Роудс почему-то всегда казался больше, чем был на самом деле. То в своей блестящей подставке, то просто на воздушной подушке из несусветной важности. А вот так в руки попал, и теперь будто игрушку держишь.  
Но надо было признать, что он при такой изящной архитектуре торса совсем не по логике имел изрядно смачный зад, чье округлое давление игрушечным совсем не казалось и будило в нем нетерпение, и ворочало все нутро со дна наверх, поднимая тяжелые воды. Горячо тискаясь с Роудсом, маленьким и твердым, Сэм одновременно - презабавный опыт - чувствовал и сам себя, как бы со стороны, какой он большой и мягкий в сравнении, и в сочетании-столкновении, переменной борьбе их губ, таких же разных, как они сами, крылось что-то очень ласковое, сладкое и азартное. И если верить теории, что поцелуй является демо-версией секса, а Сэм эту нехитрую формулу не раз по жизни находил доказанной (да почти каждый раз), впереди его ожидало нечто в таком духе, и к этому он был бы не прочь перейти незамедлительно. Тем не менее, оханье, спровоцированное одним из его движений, было совершенно неподготовленным, просто Роудс, перекинувший руку ему через шею и прижавшийся поплотнее, так даванул своей крепкой ягодицей на изнемогший в джинсах стояк, что у Сэма чуть глаза не взорвались.  
\- Ох, господи Иисусе… Ты знаешь, что с этими вещами вообще надо поосторожнее?  
\- А ты, салага, намекаешь, что я не умею?  
Кажется, Сэм тогда взял и пошутил так, как вряд ли пошутил бы в здравом уме без всего этого пива и этих поцелуев, его лицемерно заботливая память аж до утра выкинула чудовищную хохму из сознания, чтоб он только потом напополам корчился и похохатывал, со стыдом и восторгом встречая ее, всплывшую из недр. Не исключено, что и помирать он будет, и в последнюю секунду перед ним обязательно пронесется вот это все про молодые черные члены, и заодно бесценное выражение лица Роудса, осмысливающего предъявленное. И в этот раз, о чудо дивное, он не сгенерировал достаточно едкий и меткий ответ (один-ноль, Сэм, так подумал в тот момент Сэм и ошибся).  
\- От этого какие-то таблетки должны быть, ты бы спросил, - сказал Роудс. Слабоватая подача.  
\- Что бы ты ни ответил, будет очень глупо, - веселился Сэм, очень собой довольный.  
\- Голову держи. Хорошо держи. Улетит - не поймаешь, - многообещающим тоном проговорил полковник и, вывернувшись из его рук, соскользнул вниз.  
В воображении Сэма все дальнейшее, начиная с удавшейся перепалки, сложилось в образ выигранной битвы, не означающей победу в войне. Как если бы навстречу ему, с его злорадной словесной пехотой, из-за леса выкатили орудия потяжелее.  
Первое касание, беглый очаровательный жест - двумя пальцами за кончик языка (достаточно неживописная реальность, чтобы в такой момент попалось тканевое волоконце или бог уж его знает что, в остальном там придраться было точно не к чему). Смешная заминка, к счастью, короткая, перед тем, как в самом деле заставить его голову превратититься в метеозонд, готовый взмыть вверх, по пути проломив и потолок, и крышу. Замысловатый характер предвестника-поцелуя благополучно спустился в нижние сферы, обросший грязными и непорядочными приемчиками. Полковник Роудс был чертовски нехорошим мальчиком. Особенно когда глянул на него вот так снизу-вверх, вскинув ресницами, освободил рот и почти серьезно произнес:  
\- Страшно? Не бойся, не укушу. Хоть и мог бы.  
Затылком он что ли увидел эту смятенную руку, которую Сэм то поднимал, то клал обратно на ногу, не решаясь приткнуть ни туда, ни сюда, и так она плавала из точки в точку глупой рыбой, натыкаясь на невидимые препятствия.  
\- Мне твое разрешение без надобности, - запоздало отпарировал он, но довольно жалким голосом из-за сбитого дыхания, получилось совсем иначе, словно только после разрешения он смог перестать себя ощущать грудой перепутанных немеющих конечностей, разметанных по дивану, и опустить руку, поглаживая и потискивая шею. На Роудсе опять была футболка поло, их у него что ли сотня там дома, сегодняшняя - черная, тонкие цветные полосочки по рукавам, аккуратный воротничок, под который он лез пальцами, охотясь за горячим загривком и позвонками, отчетливыми чуть ниже седьмого. Сэма качало и закручивало так, будто диван стоял не на полу в квартире, а бултыхался в реке, и впереди по навязшему в зубах канону кино поджидал водопад для полета в подрагивающей тесной бочке, в тяжело нагруженной протекающей лодке, на разнесенном в щепки плоту.  
Сэм и глаз не мог отвести, и поделать ничего не мог с тем, что разнесло его так, лучше б и не смог - и на влажное от испарины лицо, не успевшее отстраниться, и в рот, не закрывшийся вовремя, и, хуже всего, на ворот футболки, что Роудс, пока вытирался, с досадой обнаружил, оттягивая запятнанный тканевый клинышек.  
\- Мать же твою, а… Кончаешь как конь. Ну и я хорош. Надо было снять.  
\- Эй, стой, - Сэм, едва проморгавшись, понял, что он, спокойный и деловитый, как в офисе, поднимается на ноги. - Погоди. Ну и давай ее сюда.  
Он потянул его за край футболки и феноменально ловко свернул ее, как чехол с лампы, на мгновение вынудив его вскинуть руки, пока тащил обратно на колени. Так он получил уже полуголого полковника с поцелуями, что было приятнейшим бонусом к звенящим в теле отголоскам перенесенной встряски.  
Тем сильнее была взявшая его оторопь, когда Роудс в одну из пауз облизал губы, повел плечами и спрыгнул с него, в скользящем приседе на ходу подхватывая с полу свою несчастную одежку.  
\- Эй, да чего ты прыгаешь без конца? Да потом мы ее отстираем! - возмущение так переполняло Сэма, что он со стороны услышал свой взвившийся голос - натурально барыга, обутый сутенером.  
\- Хватит с тебя на сегодня, - отозвался Роудс по пути к выходу.  
\- Эй! - рявкнул совсем растерявшийся Сэм, хлопнув по дивану ладонью. - А ну вернись! Это чего за игры вообще? Ты что, десятиклассница?  
\- А ты чего разорался? - обернувшийся Джеймс, уже проскальзывающий в футболку, постепенно расправляющую свои присобранные кольца, выглядел искренне удивленным и вовсе не злорадным. - Не понравилось неужто?  
\- Нет… да, в смысле, нет, все супер. Но я что-то вообще уже ничего не понимаю, - сознался Сэм, потому что действительно ничего не понимал. Во время совершенно недвусмысленных прихватываний он не единожды натыкался на доказательство полного вовлечения в процесс и теперь был здорово обескуражен намерением Роудса уйти. Томил внутренний вопрос, что именно он сделал не так, и вообще все оказалось ровно так сложно, как и следовало ожидать, но не совсем так, как подумал бы малосведущий человек.  
\- А, ну да, я был в настроении потрахаться, да что-то увлекся. Да еще и пиво… Сомневаюсь, что после такого тебя надолго хватит, а я к другому привык. Проходили уже, тогда лучше вообще не начинать, - невозмутимо пояснил полковник и потянулся к вешалке за своей курточкой.  
Сэм в этот момент всерьез ожидал, что под ним диван сгорит из-за воспылавшей от ярости задницы.  
Ах вот как.  
Неслыханно.  
Лишний раз напомнило посреди всей этой ситуативной разнеженности, за что его, мерзавца, хотелось драть так, чтоб дух в окошко вылетел.  
Ну а если сэр полковник именно так и предпочитает, тем лучше для обоих.  
Суровый гром входной двери, прихлопнутой ровно в момент открытия, сотряс квартирку.  
\- Вернись, блин, на диван, - велел Сэм, гневно махнув рукой в нужную сторону.  
\- Я давал тебе шанс не опозориться, - полковник покачал перед ним указательным пальцем, но все-таки потянул куртку с плеч. И вскрикнул как-то вроде “воу!”, когда его ступни оторвались от пола, и Сэм поволок его обратно, обхватив за пояс. Правда, по пути таки обогнул диван и внес их обоих на полной скорости в спальню.  
\- Вот ты дурак большой, - впервые за все время, что они провели в этой возне, Роудс улыбнулся, даже посмеялся, когда они упали на кровать примерно в том же виде, в каком все это начали. Но тут уж Сэм не собирался надолго оставлять его сверху, лишь разделался с той одеждой, что сподручнее было ободрать так, а для прочего обронил его таки на упругий матрас, застучали снятые кроссовки, забрякала пряжка пояса, свистнул сам пояс, выдранный из петель джинсов, и зашуршали наконец сами штаны. Собственное раздевание Сэма не сопровождали такие волнующие звуковые эффекты, он из одежды выбрался так, будто тряхнул всем телом, да она и попадала с него шелухой.  
\- Я обычный. Это ты мелкий.  
Брать проклятого Роудса в оборот стоило сразу, чтоб он поменьше вякал, просто не давать ему такой возможности, да и то в один момент зазвучал его голос, слишком ясный для человека с задранными в потолок пятками:  
\- Эй. Вот это не надо делать.  
\- Слушай, ты там, - возмутился Сэм, выглядывая меж его ног, как в ворота. - Хватит командовать, я в койке субординацию не практикую.  
\- А я говорю, не надо, мне не нравится, - настоял Джеймс, и отсутствие стервозности в голосе слегка остудило порыв спорить. Но не полностью.  
\- Нет, ну ты странный. Я не буду, конечно, но не понимаю.  
\- Ну вот так. Не люблю, - он поморщился и поерзал. - Не люблю, когда вы мне свой язык в зад пихаете, не пойму, зачем это надо. А вот так хорошо, вот как было.  
\- А секс с тобой всегда такой замороченный?  
\- А у тебя в процессе рот всегда такой свободный?  
Ох уж это “вы мне”, оброненное, как безымянный ключ от неизвестной комнаты, обожгло его как плеснувшее масло из сковородки. Скверно будоражащая его мысль, сколько воплощенных человекоединиц теснится в этом местоимении. Мысль низачем. Как фетиш. Ну и вечерок. Соберешься в кои-то веки на охоту за задорным, соленым, прыгучим сексом, а у тебя в койке оказывается привередливый, балованный, ядовитый полковник, которому пока угодишь, да пока с верной стороны подлезешь, шарики за ролики заедут. Но все-таки в распутывании этой головоломки скрывалась некая ценность, возможно, она-то его и манила с самого начала, желание его раздеть и разложить, и посмотреть, как это будет - поджимает ли он пальцы ног? (да) Стонет ли? (да) Потеет ли? (о да, и вкус этих блестящих потных полосочек в подколенных сгибах тоже явился открытием, таким противоречивым, то ли запредельно эротичным, то ли с нерастворимой масляной каплей нежности, о которой сначала речи вообще не шло, и во внутреннем договоре ее не было. В первой редакции).  
А тут еще горло ему зацарапала шутка, как всегда, вставшая поперек него как рыбья кость, и он давился ею в самый неподходящий момент, чуточку опасаясь, что после озвучивания ему точно не дадут. С него станется.  
Но Роудса его веселая рожа в собственной подмышке, упрятанная под прикрытием ласк, не обманула.  
\- Что тебя насмешило?  
\- Потом.  
\- Сейчас давай. Или иди ржать вон туда.  
\- Я говорю… - а, была не была. - Говорю, ты, может, единственный представитель высшего офицерского состава, который не любит, чтоб ему зад лизали. Это ж ведь предугадать-то невозможно!  
\- Вот пень! - Роудс со смехом толкнул его в лицо. - Ну, с твоим языком тебя вообще никто не пустит, только конверты вскрывать.  
Вот это было приятно. Это было горячо. Как он мог забыть, что все самое сложное по итогу становится самым стоящим.  
Да он и не забывал, впрочем-то.  
После всего, после этих неловких столкновений, досадных падений в воздушные ямы и словесные капканы, в итоге задать полковнику жару было вопросом принципиальным. Но и тут он оказался хорошим партнером, не всякий раз так в жизни случается, когда на вальсок или фокстрот из полутемного скопления ресторанных сидельцев, неизвестных тебе, предварительно не оцененных, вытягиваешь себе профессионального танцора. Свободного, сильного и послушного, балансирующего на точке схождения, смыкания легковесной податливости и упругого сопротивления.  
И тут, правда, Сэма подстерегали престранные открытия, вроде того курьеза, когда он в череде энергичных перемещений тела расставил его в той прекрасной позиции, что позволяла бесконечно расширить вид на волнующуюся спину, и гладить ее вдоль хребта, и с перфекционистским содроганием уложить большие пальцы в поясничные ямки, и…  
Он почувствовал, что на собственной его спине как будто невидимая микроскопическая шерсть вся повставала дыбком от чувства, которое отравило первые же секунды. Внезапная потеря зрительного контакта с физиономией полковника, с горем пополам поспевающей за его известным возрастом, сбила его с толку, как на полном ходу прилетевшая в ноги палка. Сэм будто вывалился из реальности прямо в кошмарный сон, где он держит обеими руками гладкую, слегка глазированную потом и скупым светом прикроватных ламп, спинку хорошо сложенного подростка с шелковой шеей. Оказалось не смешно, а жутко - Роудс, природой задуманный мелким, даже с годами потяжелевший в боках (о состоянии на момент юности Сэм мог догадываться, но подозревал, что догадывался верно), таким же мелким и остался, невзирая на весь свой мускульный обвес, но кто бы знал, что сзади, да в магии полумрака, обман зрения будет таким ошеломляющим.  
Осталось неясным, почему его это все смутило до такой степени, что повисла серьезная угроза (повисла угроза, угроза повиснуть, и вот тут он тоже чуть не хихикнул) похерить вообще весь налаженный процесс. Было ли это понимание, до смешного новое, что полковник Роудс когда-то был маленьким, то есть, еще меньше чем сейчас, в смысле молоденьким, подставившим под песчаный поток времени только лицо. Было ли это нечто другое? Его личный дискомфорт от иллюзии, будто в собственной же кровати трахаешь тринадцатилетнего мальчика? Наплевать.  
Подавившись собственной слюной, он поспешил крутануть все обратно, резковато может быть, ничего не объясняя беглому удивленному взгляду и особенно короткому вопросительному восклицанию, которое быстро придушил поцелуем.  
И потом уже не было времени на шутки, хоть одна и колотилась в черепе о стенки в ускоряющемся ритме. Главное не забыть после всего, как забываешь после сна мысль, пришедшую накануне и утопленную в подушке.  
Следующий водопад еще больше, еще выше, еще громче. А ты все несешься к нему, подскакивая на каждом подводном камне, весь мокрый, оба мокрые.  
Когда хорошо потрудился, и все потом получается, сам уже не помнишь, почему тебе там было сложно. Роудс такой был - господи прости - отзывчивый, честно, жадно вбирающий в себя всю судорожную рвань его сбивчивых ласк, так завидно кайфовал, не играя в смешные мужицкие игры, когда чувак боится растерять свою мужественность, будто несет ее в руках как горсть фасоли, потому даже в жопу тебе дает с лицом пойманного разведчика. Или наоборот, от чудовищного напряга включает звук из порно, который ты сам вечно отключаешь при просмотре, потому что слушать его невозможно. С такими еще хуже намучаешься. А вот когда кто-то под тобой так неподдельно тащится, твой собственный кайф еще умножается на десять, на сто, на тысячу, он уже не представлял, что когда-нибудь они оба добегут этот марафон, не рассыпавшись, не испарившись в какую-то из самых раскаленных секунд. Но лучший забег - это когда не думаешь о финише, а он сам к тебе прыгает, как переносная плоская дыра в мультфильмах, которую могут шваркнуть тебе под ноги, чтоб ты провалился. Бултых - и в кипяток, в снег, в огонь, в небо.  
С рычащим выдохом он упал рядом с ним на мокрющую простынь. Все тело ломило, только сейчас он полностью ощутил, насколько выложился. Как на экзамене. Заодно осудил себя за тот вороватый взгляд искоса, которым окинул полковника. Словно в глубине души опасался того, что он сейчас в своей манере цыкнет, присвистнет, съязвит и как ни в чем не бывало пойдет одеваться. Это значило бы, что Роудс, ненадолго выключивший Роудса (ну как ненадолго. Вообще-то, очень даже надолго!), включил его обратно, и вся магия рассеялась.  
В какой момент это стало магией, или хотя бы стало называться так, Сэм тоже не отследил.  
Но Роудс пока не демонстрировал никакого желания подниматься. С сипловатым кряхтением, перетекшим в томный горловой скрип, он потянулся, потер пальцами правой ноги левую вдоль плюсневых косточек, зевнул и заговорил. Хорошо хоть не тем же своим “офисным” голосом, а все-таки усталым, низким, чуточку сорванным. Настоянным на стонах.  
\- Когда ты хочешь что-то ляпнуть, у тебя на лице написано.  
\- Правда? - Сэм не на шутку заинтересовался. - Это как?  
Роудс в ответ моментально скроил рожу, подделывающую выражение лукавства на лице Сэма баллов на восемь из десяти, как минимум. Даже пугающе точно. Особенно удался рот сердечком, столь легко узнаваемый даже без зеркала.  
\- Тебе бы артистом быть.  
\- Думал об этом. Недолго. Ты не стесняйся, шутки как отрыжка, в себе держать вредно.  
\- Не самая лучшая шутка, но я и не старался, - рассмеялся Сэм и прикрыл глаза, поудобнее развалясь на подушке. - Не мог не подумать, что делаю нечто, о чем мечтает весь офицерский состав ВВС США до подполковника включительно.  
\- Ты не учел “после”.  
\- Ничего личного, только абстрактное. Шутка не доработана, ее надо довести до ума. А то можно подумать, что все именно тебя хотят. Не такой уж ты и горячий, поменьше воображай…  
\- О, правда? Ради чего ж ты тогда из кожи вон лез?  
\- Ладно, ладно. Только не изображай меня, - слишком расслабленный для пикировок, Сэм вместо этого сгреб его, чтобы потискаться-полизаться еще, переплетая меж собой их ленивые ноги. Нельзя отказать себе в удовольствии поприлипать друг к другу после того, как грязно накувыркались.  
\- Теперь каждое заседание будет так выглядеть? - Роуди высвободился через некоторое время, не без труда, и пополз прочь с кровати, в сторону душа вероятнее всего. Уровень липкости наконец превысил уровень терпимости.  
\- А что это у тебя за манера прикидываться, будто мне это одному надо? Или ты со всеми так делаешь?  
\- Ты меня раскусил. Я не больно хорош насчет похвал, мне на это частенько пеняют. Зато если чего не нравится, узнают об этом все. Но что я говорил насчет психологии? Отвали.  
\- Без тебя разберусь, - Сэм подумал, что лезть вместе под душ - это будет уже слишком. Хотя, и почему он так подумал? - А мне места хватит?  
\- Мне откуда знать, это твой душ, - прилетел гулкий ответ уже из ванной. Но после паузы добавил: - Но нет, пожалуй, это слишком.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, - Сэм зевнул и опять откинулся в подушки. И приливной волной сна его унесло мгновенно, но почему-то ему казалось, или же приснилось, что он и слышал, и видел, как полковник выкатывается из душа, ищет в потемках свои вещички, возится, иногда оглядываясь на него, опасаясь разбудить. Это чувство нельзя было даже назвать дежавю, до того природа его была неясна. Но он был абсолютно уверен в этом, может быть, не спал, а дремал, а может и выдумал. Но помнил вопрос, жужжащий в виске - он его не будит из вечной человеческой солидарности со спящим сородичем, или просто не хочет больше сегодня с ним говорить?  
Кто его разберет, этого Роудса. Слишком многие моменты остались непроясненными. Особенно то, по какой причине он ушел в его футболке вместо своей. Спутал ли в сумраке две относительно похожие тряпки, или в самом деле возложил на Сэма миссию отчистить изгаженный по его милости воротник?  
Первый вариант был гораздо веселее, если вообразить, что путаница эта раскроется в первый же момент, когда он заметит, насколько футболка ему велика. Спутать запах своей и чужой вещи можно только в случае, если ты сам пахнешь кем-то чужим, что вполне объяснимо после того, как ты долго с чувством с ним трахался, а потом мылся у него в душе, с его гелями и лосьонами.  
Вот так оно и бывает порой - перепихнешься с человеком, а бесить он тебя не перестает, и понимаешь его не лучше, чем прежде. Или понимаешь, но все как-то с “или”. Дурень был неправ, воображая себя неуязвимым для диванной психологии, не для такого специалиста, как Сэм, и все, что ему надо было, он понимал хорошо, а дальше вступал принцип понимания как процесса, основанного на обоюдном желании. Они оба хотели одного, после получения этого не стали хотеть меньше, но это вовсе не включало в себя опцию того самого понимания.  
Ну и черт с ним, в самом деле. Даже эту историю он не сумел рассказать только про себя.


End file.
